THE RETURN OF FLIGHT 33
by FanWriterWV
Summary: The infamous aircraft finally comes home...


**THE RETURN OF FLIGHT 33**

**Airliner Makes Emergency landing at JFK**  
New York Daily News

AP-A Boeing 707 was forced to make an emergency landing at John F. Kennedy International Airport early this morning after air traffic controllers reported receiving a message from the pilot that the plane was low on fuel and needed to land immediately. The incident is currently under investigation by both Homeland Security and the FAA.

The incident is considered unusual in that no major American or European commercial carrier currently uses the 707, although it is used as a cargo carrier in the United States and Canada and by some countries as a VIP aircraft. Iran's Saha Airlines also uses the 707, along with the United Arab Emirates and Sudan.

The aircraft's crew and passengers have been reported as being mostly American and British, and are currently being questioned by the FAA and other government agencies. Why they were using the aircraft instead of a current model is unknown at this time.

**The Mystery Of Flight 33: Lost In Time?**

From TIME Magazine

The story of Oceanic Flight 33 is one that has entered aircraft lore along with other famed aircraft disappearances. What is known is this: In 1961, a Boeing 707 on a routine return flight to New York City disappeared without a trace while somewhere over the North Atlantic. At last contact, La Guardia recorded that the plane's crew had reported picking up an unusual tailwind. Nothing was ever seen or heard from them or the more than 200 passengers who were on board ever again.  
Until, apparently, last week, when the plane suddenly appeared amidst stacked traffic over JFK and made an emergency landing after being cleared by air traffic control. The crew and passengers, who apparently showed no signs of aging in spite of having been gone for fifty years, were taken into custody by government authorities, where they currently remain.  
Their return has caused a firestorm of speculation and conspiracy theories, ranging from aliens, UFOs and time warps to charges of the whole thing being a hoax. The Obama administration itself has not spoken on the matter publicly. Meanwhile, a mystery from fifty years ago may have finally been solved.

Jay Leno  
"So, you've heard about this airliner that was missing for fifty years and suddenly returned, right? You know what that means-their luggage is still stuck in Cleveland."

David Letterman  
"And now, it turns out that these people, the passengers, have been missing for fifty years. Think about that, ladies and gentlemen. These days it takes that long just to get through airport security."

Conan O'Brien  
"Can you imagine what it must have been like to be stuck in one place for fifty years? And having nothing but airline food to eat? And I thought I had trouble trying to move!"

Jimmy Fallon  
"So now it turns out that these people may have been in some kind of a time warp for fifty years. They're all okay, but they've got the worst case of jet lag ever."

Craig Fergusen:  
"Do you realize that in the fifty years these people have been gone, we've gone from Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe and John F. Kennedy to Justin Bieber, Kim Kardashian and Joe Biden? Yeah, the future sucks, doesn't it?"

Jon Stewart  
"The FAA made a statement today officially declaring that the passengers and crew of Flight 33 were not a threat to national security. They were leaving that job to TSA workers."

_Somewhere over the North Atlantic, Six Weeks Later_

Captain Farver watched as the two fighter jets continued to fly off their port and starboard sides. Finally, one of them radioed Craig. "They're breaking off now, Captain," Craig reported, and Farver watched with some satisfaction as the aircraft dropped back from view. They were on their own, now, and he could only hope that those engineers and scientists who'd planned this were right.

"Increase speed," he told Wyatt. After all this, they were still a good crew, and as determined as he was to try and make one more shot for home.

Farver remembered all the attention they'd gotten when they'd returned. At first they were glad-at least they weren't in some far-off past. But the future was just too strange, too different, and too many years had passed for either them or their passengers-who had become like an extended family-to remain there comfortably. No; they didn't belong here any more than they had with the dinosaurs, or in 1939. So, after weeks of confinement and waiting, Farver had finally been able to convince the powers that be to allow them this chance.

"We're picking up more speed, Captain," Magellan Hatch said. "True air speed is also rising…"

Here we go, Farver thought. He moved the levers forward…

The plane shook, but they were through it. The sky outside returned to normal as the clouds parted.

"Whoa!" Farver exclaimed as he and Wyatt banked the jet to starboard. The smaller aircraft that he'd seen ahead of them dove into a cloud bank.

"Skipper, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that looked like…"

"A World War One biplane?" Farver shook his head. "Yeah, I saw it, too."

Hatch looked at both of them. "You don't think that means that we're…"

"There's only one way to find out." He nodded at Craig, who listened intently on his headphones.

"Skipper, I'm getting a lot of air traffic in our area. It sounds modern, but it's in French."

Farver sighed with relief. France. He'd flown over it, during the war. There were worse places for them to have ended up. "Take us to the nearest American air base," he said. "I have a hunch it should be close by, judging from the direction that biplane was coming from. And tell the passengers…we're home."

Farver wished the other pilot well, hoping that he'd made his way home, too.

THE END


End file.
